1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an MP3 player device, more particularly, to an MP3 player with large storage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Developments of all assortments of audio players and storage for audio data are progressing up date owing to the need of human kinds for audio storing. Especially under the drive of the needs for audio devices of the Internet and multimedia, efforts are further made to audio players and storage for audio data to make them with higher quality, higher stored capacity, and more convenient for use. The storage for audio data and audio players in the market are in sequence a phonograph disk and a phonograph player, a magnetic recorded tape and a magnetic recorders, a compact disk (CD) and a CD-ROM, a digital versatile disk (DVD) and a DVD ROM, and flash ROM and an MP3 player.
Magnetic recorded tapes are not able to be sustained for a long time, and are easy to be demagnetized by ultra-violet ray, plus their small capacities and being sensitive to noise signals which make the magnetic recorded tapes gradually decline on the market. In a CD-ROM, a laser light incidents a compact disk and reflexes back to an optical pickup head through the disk with audio data molded in. The reflex optical signals and thus the audio signals are digital, and which considerably make the signals themselves immune to noise, and thereby high audio quality is achieved. The disk is easy to conserve, with high capacity, low in cost, immune to interference of noise; which make the storage itself and the associated player extremely popular on the market and cut the first edge.
An MP3 player is much easier to use for music listening. The audio data are specifically compressed and stored in a semiconductor memory, such as ROM, EPROM and flash ROM. Although an MP3 player is small in dimension, easy to carry, the memory it uses costs very high as compared to compact disks. Generally, the size of the memory used for an MP3 player is 16 MB, and which is corresponding to a 15-minute period of length. To update the data in a small-sized memory for an MP3 player, a computer is needed to do write or rewrite audio data to the MP3 player. To increase the capacity of a memory of an MP3 player, added-on cards can be inserted into the player, but the cost needed is just sharply risen.
Consequently, a small-sized, light, capacious, easy-used, and low-priced storing device for audio data and a player has become the goal of the researchers"" and users"". MP3 players have received widely popularity since its open to the market. If the bottleneck for small storing space on MP3 players has a breakthrough, then MP3 players will be provided with all advantages as mentioned above. For that reason, how to improve MP3 players has drawn much attention from the insiders and symbolized the progress of audio processes in electronic industry.
In view of the shortcoming a conventional MP3 player suffers, the present invention suggests a combined MP3 player machine with a large memory that can be accessed by the controller of the MP3 player.
In this invention, compact disks (recordable compact disk, re-writable compact disk, hard disk) are utilized as the memory and a CD-ROM (CD-R, CD/RW, Hard disk, etc.) is positioned as the ducking station of the MP3 player by use of combining the MP3 player and the CD-ROM. The CD-ROM is self-powered, and thus separated from a computer. The MP3 player is fabricated on the CD-ROM and can be independent and detachable from the CD-ROM. When they connect together, audio data can transmit to the MP3 player from the CD-ROM through the interface between them; such as USB, EPP, SCSI, IDE, and the like; and capacious storage is well provided. When the combined machine is connected to a computer through an interface, the MP3 player can be programmed through the USB (RS232, EPP, SCSI, IDE, etc.) interface of the CD-ROM, since the USB (RS232, EPP, SCSI, IDE, etc.) port of the MP3 player is locked and bypassed to the USB (RS232, EPP, SCSI, IDE, etc.) port of the CD-ROM. When the combined machine plays, the audio signal of the MP3 to the earphone or speaker is locked and bypassed to the earphone or speaker of the CD-ROM. When the MP3 player is extracted from the combined machine, it can be a player itself. The consumer, the combined MP3 player with a large memory, and the computer are well integrated, and the capacious memory for the MP3 player is perfectly achieved by bridging over the MP3 player and the compact disks.